captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Azumaichi middle school
Osaka Azumaichi middle school (大阪東第一中学校, osaka azumaichi chūgakkō), commonly known as Azumaichi, is a junior high soccer club representing the Osaka prefecture. Their captain is the sweeper defender Makoto Soda. History 16th National middle school tournament Azumaichi was one of the main surprises of the tournament. Despite not considered a "Dark horse" since it was beaten by Nankatsu on the first round, it did present several problems to the team due to the raw play and constant marking from Soda to the team's opponent captain Tsubasa Ozora. Azumaichi's playstyle was strong enough to beat the giant keeper Taichi Nakanishi and his team Naniwa middle school during the prefecture qualifier rounds. His leader Makoto Soda was confident in his team's abilities in order to face Tsubasa Ozora who was said by Toto Football news to be unbeatable for the 16th National Tournament. During the main event in the Nationals, in the first round, in fact, they played against Nankatsu middle school and due to the hardship they made due to Soda's rough play, this was the first of many injuries caused to Captain Tsubasa Ozora throughout said tournament. Uniforms Manga *'Home': White shirt with blue V-shaped collar with a white line, and the "Osaka Azumaichi" kanji, blue shorts and blue socks with two white stripes on top. *'Keeper': Green jersey with long point white collar and a black "Osaka Azumaichi" kanji, green shorts and white socks. The keeper uses black and yellow gloves. In Tatakae Dream Team, black printed shapes on the sides and forearms, along with two black stripes on the sleeves. Anime 1983 Anime: *'Home': White shirt with blue V-shaped collar with a white line, and a red "A", red shirt numbers, blue shorts and white socks with a blue stripe on top. *'Keeper': Purple shirt with white collar and with a white "A", light blue shorts and white socks with a purple stripe on top. 2018 Anime: *'Home': White shirt with blue V-shaped collar with a white line, and blue "Osaka Azumaichi" kanji, blue shorts and dark blue socks with two stripes on top. *'Keeper': Green shirt with black collar and white "Osaka Azumaichi" kanji, white shirt numbers and grey shorts. Results Osaka prefecture tournament *''Final'' ○ Azumaichi defeated Naniwa ● Final tournament *● Azumaichi 1 - 2 Nankatsu ○ Squad * Coach Osamu Ikeda 22px|border Trivia * The team is known as Asturiano in the Latin American dub, Alarm in the French and European Spanish dubs, as Arctic in the Italian dub and episode 125 of the Latin American dub and as Armada in the Portuguese dub. Gallery |-|1983= Azumaichi (CT).jpg|Azumaichi Kamisori Shot.jpg|Kamisori Shot Azumaichi ep71 (1983) 1.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa on the offensive |-|1983 (2)= Ryota Tsuji (1983) 1.jpg|Ryota Tsuji vs Drive Shot Ryota Tsuji (1983) 2.jpg|Ryota Tsuji vs Drive Shot Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Ryota Tsuji Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 3.jpg Ryota Tsuji (1983) 3.jpg|Takasugi scores Azumaichi ep72 (1983) 1.jpg Soda Reverse Kamisori ep72 (1983) 1.jpg|Left Kamisori Shot Azumaichi ep108 (1983) 1.jpg|Azumaichi watching the finals |-|SCT= Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa |-|2018= Kamisori Shot S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Kamisori Shot Soda Nakanishi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda vs Nakanishi Azumaichi ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Azumaichi Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Soda ep34 (2018) 2.jpg Kamisori Shot ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Kamisori Shot Kamisori Tackle ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Kamisori Tackle Soda Tsubasa ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda vs Tsubasa Azumaichi ep36 (2018) 0.jpg Azumaichi ep36 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa finally equalizes Azumaichi Soda Taki ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda vs Taki Azumaichi ep36 (2018) 3.jpg Azumaichi ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Azumaichi counterattack Soda Tsubasa ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda accepting his defeat Azumaichi ep36 (2018) 5.jpg Soda ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing the finals |-|Art= Soda S2 (2018) 0.jpg|Soda defender #7 Ryota Tsuji Azumaichi (DT).png|Keeper #1 Azumaichi number 2 (DT) 1.png|Defender #2 Azumaichi number 3 (DT) 1.png|Defender #3 Azumaichi number 4 (DT) 1.png|Defensive midfielder #4 Azumaichi number 5 (DT) 1.png|Defensive midfielder #5 Azumaichi number 6 (DT) 1.png|Attacking midfielder #6 Azumaichi number 8 (DT) 1.png|Attacking midfielder #4 Azumaichi number 9 (DT) 1.png|Forward #9 Azumaichi number 10 (DT) 1.png|Forward #10 Azumaichi number 11 (DT) 1.png|Forward #11 Azumaichi MS (DT).png|Team squad de:Makoto Soda Category:Middle school teams